


Interview with an Alien

by sur1sur



Category: Senior Elite Hunter David
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 19,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sur1sur/pseuds/sur1sur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A junior authority agent has an interview with a new alien<br/>Even though he looks similar to several other races<br/>he is definitely different</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The Authority is Earth (and it colonies) and about 50 other races

The junior agent walked to the room and saw the alien. The white furred wolf-like humanoid, who was sitting on a chair with his eyes closed. He remember the report said his name was David.

Without opening his eyes, David asked," How can I help you?"

The junior agent answered, " My name is Ralph and I believe I have an interview with you."

David calmly asked, "What time was this interview to begin?"

Ralph answered," At 8 am."

David asked," What time is it right now?"

Ralph looked at his watch and answered," It is a quarter after 8."

David replied," So you missed your chance to interview me."

Ralph said, " I was told by my boss to interview you."

David replied." You want to set up another appointment."

Ralph answered," Yes for right now."

David replied," Three days from now at 9am." Before standing up.

Ralph asked, "Why not now?" 

David turned and opened his red eyes and showing his white sharp teeth before saying, "Take it or leave it."

Ralph replied," Fine, see you in three days." and watch with relief as David left the room


	2. So I am early

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ralph arrives early because last time, guards delayed him causing him to miss the appointment time  
> This time he is not delayed and is an hour and a half early for the 9 am meeting.

Ralph entered the room and watched as David was doing one arm push ups in a hand stand position before saying," I am here."

Without breaking his concentration, David replied," So our interview time is still over an hour away. You might want to prepare yourself."

Ralph replied,' I am prepared."

David said," They did tell you that I will not jump around as to what happened."

Ralph shook his head before saying, "They only told me I was to interview you."

David said, "You can ask me any questions you want but I will not jump from February to august and than back to march. Once you past a date, I will not answer any question from a prior date."

Ralph replied, "I think I better check my preparations."

David continued his workout before saying." We go forward from my birth."

Ralph looked at David and notice the sweat was causing the fur to stick to David's actual body. Causing Ralph to feel intimated by how well-muscled David actual was.

After David concluded his workout, he said," Still have 45 minutes before we start this interview. So I am going to eat and than take a shower."

Ralph asked, "Don't the convicts bother you?"

David answered. "They learned real quick, not enough of them here to try anything with me." Before leaving the room.


	3. Pre interveiw chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Ralph chat before the real interview gets under way.

David returned to the room before saying," We still have some time before the interview is to begin."

Ralph, who had double checked his files and put a few that were out of place back into proper place, replied, "We could start early."

David said," Not happening, when I make an agreement, I stick to it." 

Ralph asked," Since this interview is about you, maybe you could tell me something about your home planet?"

David thought for a moment before answering, "Sure, why not?"

Ralph glanced at his notes before asking," What color are the clouds on your world."

David answered," On the planet of my birth, Clouds come in many colors and different color mean different things."

Ralph replied," So the reports of orange, green. purple and pink clouds was real."

David answered," Yes they are real."

Ralph asked, " Are there any really dangerous animals on the planet?"

David answered, "Any animal can be dangerous but some are more dangerous than others.

Ralph realizing he wanted David to be at ease, quickly said, " Is there anything you want to know about me."

David asked, "Since your not leaving until the interview is over. Why did you not bring a change of clothes?"

Ralph answered," They are at my hotel room. When we are done for the day, I will go there and change."

David said, "You might want to look at your order, Your saying here until the interview is over."

Ralph quickly got out his orders before replying, "Damn it. I left my spare clothes at the motel I am staying at."

David said, "Don't worry I am sure the guard can find you something to wear that is not a prison uniform."

Ralph asked, " Are you wearing any clothes?"

David slid his hand between his jaset ( Bikini type short) and his body before saying, "As you can tell, I am wearing clothes."

Ralph sighed before asking, "What are the morals of your people?"

David answered, "As long as both individuals are consenting to something, it is okay. Any disagreement is brought before council" before adding, "And it is now time for the interview to start."


	4. First question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The interview between Senior Elite Hunter David and the Authority Representative Junior Agent Ralph begins.

Ralph smiled before asking, " Why were you chosen for this mission?"

David answered, "I volunteer."

Ralph asked, "Why would you do that?"

David answered, "Every year we have a contest, IT is a contest of brains, brawns, and instincts. It was my first year to edible for the games. You have to study more than just your own field of expertise. The grand champion has the best overall score in all categories and is not allow to reenter the contest. My first year, I was grand champion." Not mention I was first in every field.

Ralph asked," What are the different fields?"

David answered, "Let me think, My field of choice was hunting. Than there is Medical which consist of Diseases, Cures, Surgery, First Aid, drug manufacturing, and antidotes. Than there is Community which consist of Building, Reading blue prints. computers programming, land developments, ecology-"

"Okay," interrupted Ralph, " Tell me how long does this contest last."

David answered, "About two weeks."

Ralph asked," Can anyone enter the contest?"

David answered, "Yes provided they have some knowledge in all categories."

Ralph asked, "If an Authority craft landed on your home world and I wanted to enter, would I be allowed to enter?"

David replied," Do you know computer, diseases, ecology, tracking, cooking, and surgery."

Ralph answered, "I know some computer and cooking but not the other categories."

David replied," You have to have some knowledge in all categories to compete. So you could not compete due to your lack of knowledge in the other categories."

Ralph asked, "Why did you learn all that stuff?"

David answered," Curiosity and the more I learn, the more I wanted to know."

Ralph took a deep breath before saying, "You got me off track from my question. Why did you volunteer."

David replied, "You see I learn something about Albinos. Every time an intelligent Albino is born, it brought danger to the entire community. So to remove the chances of me growing up and endangering the entire community. I chose to leave by volunteering for this mission, which I knew would end up with me leaving the planet."

Ralph asked, "So tell me how you went about meeting up with the authority research crew?"

David answered," That is a long story. SO sit back, relax and I will tell you."

(IN THE NEXT CHAPTER)


	5. meeting with stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senior Elite Hunter David tells how he meet the authority

David stretched before saying , " If you have any questions, please wait until I am done with what I have to tell you."

Ralph nodded before taking out the recorder.

David seeing the recorder decided not to go into full details of his meeting up with the authority. Before saying, "After approval from the council. I choose a small group of specialist to go with me. Although I made it clear that only I was making contact with the stranglings. With my team ready, we headed for the trouble area.

"Once there, we set up camp and I went to investigate the stranglings. Due to the way my fur behaves when it is dry. I pretended to be a slow moving cloud.

"I observed and slowly learned some of the language they spoke. I was planning to learn the complete language before making introduction. Unfortunately, the youngest member was approaching the cages and I knew from the way he was acting that he was planning on releasing some of the animals.

He was heading towards the most dangerous of the animals. So I decided right than and there to intercede before he got hurt or killed.

So before he got to close to the cage, I jumped in front of him and told him in broken language that it was very dangerous.

After a while. I learned enough of his language to make myself fully understand. After that, we began to release the least dangerous and work our way up.

When we got to the last one and most dangerous one, several crew members came out and shouted, this cause me to be distracted and almost cause the young person I was with to get hurt.

That pretty much tells you how I meet your fellow agents

Ralph said," I have quite a few questions for you"

David shrugged before replying, "Ask away."

{Questions will be in the next chapter}


	6. Ralph asking question about the brevity of David story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ralph can not believe Senior Elite Hunter David short account of the meeting.  
> The folder of that account is three inches thick

Ralph said," I have a lot of questions but some have to do with irregularities between what is in them and the facts."

David stretched before saying," Ask your questions?"

Ralph says, "According to this folder, you are 3 feet 6. I can tell your closer to 4 feet tall."

David thought for a moment and replied," I have grown about 6 inches since the first meeting."

Ralph surprised asked," You mean your not an adult hunter?"

David glared at Ralph before in a cold calm voice replied," The planet I originated from does not go by how old you are. But instead on what your capable of doing. I know for a fact that some Elite hunter never get beyond messenger level while other make it to Elite Hunter status before reaching their full height." Not mentioning most made it to Elite Hunter Status with only a few inches to grow.

Ralph decided he needed more background on the planet, asked," Exactly how tall does someone from your planet get?"

David replied, "Almost everyone with a few exception are close to 5 feet tall give or take a few inches."

Ralph grabbed a file before asking, "What caused this mountain to have a flat top."

David realized that he had to be careful on answering this one before replying," A cloud of Acidic vapors went over it and devoured it."

Ralph asked," What color cloud is it?" Remembering David mention different color clouds.

David shook his head before answering," Sorry that is something you need not know at this time."

Ralph replied," When we revisit your planet it would be helpful to know what clouds to avoid,"

David leaned back before asking," What are the galactic coordinates for where the planet of my birth?"

Ralph glanced at the paperwork before realizing the spot on the form for home world location was blank, before saying, "For some reason it is not in your file."

David replied, "Than you don't need to know what clouds to avoid."

Ralph sighed before asking," If you broke one of your own people's law. How would you be punished?"

David replied, "It would be depend on what law I broke."

Ralph said, " I don't know your planetary laws, So I am unsure of how to rephrase the question."

David replied," I can not help you there."

Ralph decided to move on with the questions before asking," What kind of injuries have you occurred in your lifetime?"

David smiled before answering," Injuries are personal business and have nothing to do with this interview."

Ralph said," During your first encounter you were injured by a large beast that look something like an equestrian and anteater mix."

David asked," What are equestrian and anteater?"

Ralph sighed before bringing up a computer image of a horse and an anteater. Before saying," The first is a horse and the second is an anteater."

David replied, "They would come close to looking like the beat but the tongue and tails are wrong as is the color."

Ralph asked, "What would make it right?"

David answered," It tongue has a hard substance on the tip. That the beast uses to spear it victim before bringing it into it mouth. IT tail should be like the tongue and retractable but with a sharp barb."

Ralph asked," So the beast is carnivorous?"

David answered, "It favors meat and it mouth almost instantly grind the victim's body into small swallow size pieces. But it has been known to eat plants and insects too."

Ralph asked, "Why don't your people destroy those creature?

David answered," Because we don't destroy nature because of inconvenience to our selves."

Ralph stomach growled before he asked," What happens when one type of creature is out of balance with other creature?"

David replied," We can discuss that after lunch. I don't want to be drowned out by your stomach."

Ralph blushed before saying," Okay after lunch we can continue this."


	7. lunchtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ralph finds out David is also a bit of a practical joker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Warden is Jennifer O'Hara, a full fledge Authority Agent and Law Officer.  
> Her appearance is 6 feet 7 inches and 115 pounds. Orange hair with blue streaks and a Aquamarine skin tone. She also has yellow eyes.  
> Her job is to be keep an eye on David and report what she find out

As if on cue, a tray of covered food was wheeled into the interrogation room by of all people Warden.

Jennnifer looked at Ralph before asking," Hope you have a strong stomach?"

Ralph replied, "I am not squeamish , why?"

David answered," I ask the warden for some special meals for as long as these interviews last."

Jennifer put a bowl of red soup in front of both of them.

Ralph used a spoon and pulled out a small reddish item that moved on it own, he quickly dropped the spoon back into the bowl.

David used a fork and stabbed gently into the bowl before bringing a small reddish item on it. He than grinned before putting it into his mouth and begin to chew on it.

Ralph asked, "What else did you bring to eat?"

David answered, "If you read your orders, you are to eat and drink the same thing I am."

Ralph looked to Jennifer, who nodded in response.

David saw Ralph pour himself a glass of water from the pitcher before saying," Let me flavor your water" before taking out a small bag, from the bag under his underarm. He than put a small drop into the glass turning the water blue. He than added the same amount to the pitcher turning the water in the picture the same color blue.

Ralph looked at the blue water sighed before taking a drink. He glanced at the pitcher before asking," What kind of fruit is this?"

David answered," It comes from a very large fruit grown by a small tree. Now eat your lunch."

Ralph swallowed before taking his spoon and began to eat the soup. Trying his best to avoid the red pulsing pieces. 

David seeing Ralph avoiding the red pulsing pieces, said," If you don't eat it all. We are done."

Ralph Finished his glass of juice before using a fork and stabbing a pulsating piece. He than closed his eyes and put the pulsating piece into his mouth and began to chew it. As he chewed he realized what the pulsating item was. It was Kristaw bread (Bread that for unknown reason pulsated when it was put in hot liquid.

David finished his meal before asking," What is wrong, Ralph." Pouring Ralph a second glass of fruit juice.

Ralph looked at David and could almost see the laughter in David's red eyes. Before answering, " I thought that the Kristaw was actually small hearts from a living creature."

David replied," Now eating raw hearts of small creatures would be discussing especially when you can prepared them and make it a delicacy."

Ralph took another swallow from his refilled glass and looked in shock from the glass to the pitcher and back before asking," How is it the stuff from the pitcher and from my first glass taste the same."

David answered, " It is because it is the same fruit concentrate."

Ralph replied, "But use the same amount of concentrate in both containers but the containers did not have the same amount of water. So the fruit juice in my glass should have been stronger than the fruit juice I the pitcher."

David shrugged before saying, " If you don't finish up your meal, we will never get this interview done. Than you will have to chase me to get your questions answered." and smiling.

Ralph glared at David but continue to eat his lunch. Wondering what kind of surprises David was going to pull for dinner.


	8. About Ellite hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ralph gets more information about Elite hunter and their society

Jennifer waited until Ralph and David had finish eating before putting the dishes back on to the serving cart and leaving.

David smiled before saying," So what do you want to know about my species?"

Ralph answered, "So what color fur do your people have?" 

David replied," Can you pull up a color spectrum on your computer?"

Ralph answered, "Sure before pulling up on his screen, a color spectrum." and showing to David.

David glanced at the screen before saying, "That is a pretty accurate chart of the different color fur of my species."

Ralph replied," You have to be kidding. There are that many different color fur of your people."

David answered," Yes, although some individuals do change their fur color. For a variety of reasons."

Ralph asked," Why do they change their fur color?"

David answered, "One male changed it so he was more color coordinated with his mates."

Ralph asked, " How many mates did he have?

David thought for a moment before saying, " There are a total of 6 individuals in that family."

Ralph asked," You are saying he has 5 females in his family?"

David shook his head before answering," If I recall correctly in his family there are 3 other males and 2 females."

Ralph asked, "So what is your species sexual preference?"

David shook his head before answering, "AS long as both individual are consenting, that all that matters. When it comes to a family, the rest of the family has to agree with allowing an individual to become a member."

Ralph asked," So how many individuals are on your home planet?"

David answered," Can not tell. don't know how many babies were born and how many individuals have died."

Ralph said, "I think we gotten off the subject. So what other things do your species change about themselves and why do they do it?"

David answered," Some males and female shave certain area of their personal area for their own reasons. My parents for a couple of years colored my fur and eyes."

Ralph asked, "So you wore contact lens?"

David answered." No, they actual injected several chemicals into my eyes to change them from red to blue."

Ralph in shocked, asked, " You mean they injected chemicals into you, it could have blind you or kill you."

David answered," No the chemicals were not deadly. They also knew what they were doing."

Ralph looked down at his notes and yawned before saying, "So when you are full grown, what would you body difference measurements?"

David replied," Let us take a nap. You cot is over there by that wall. Mine is on the other side of the room."

Ralph said, "But the interview-"

"Can wait," interrupted David before he got up and went to his cot.

Ralph put a marker on his paperwork before going to the other cot and laying down.

David watched as Ralph fell asleep. Before stretching and letting his body rest.


	9. Chapter 9

David stretched and looked outside. He figure he had about an hour of rest. Before walking over to Ralph and saying," Time to get up and continue the interview.:

Ralph stretch before asking, "How long have I been asleep?"

David answered, "About an hour. Figure you need to make a little headway before going to sleep for the night."

Ralph asked, "Where were we?"

David answered, " You were asking about my full growth."

Ralph said, "and what is your answer to the question."

David smiled and replied, "The only way for me to answer that is wait until I am full grown."

Ralph asked," How big are your parents?"

David answered, "My mom is 58 inches tall. My dad was 62 inches tall. My hands were half the size of my parents. But thing changes."

Ralph made his notes before asking, "Can I ask you some personal questions?"

David shrugged before replying, "Ask anything you want but that does not mean I will answer every question you ask."

Ralph nodded before asking, "How are you able to do those one arm push up. There is no way you should be able to do them."

David answered, "Because my joints are multi-faceted. not truly fixed like yours and other races."

Ralph sighed before asking, "Have you ever had consenting or non consenting relationship with another individual?

David smiled before answering, "IF your asking me if I am a virgin. No I am not and all my partners were consenting and mentally mature and legal by their people standards. Before you ask I will not mention anything about my partners."

Ralph nodded before asking, "How many injuries have you had before meeting up with the scouting party?"

David answered," Injuries are part of life. I had injuries before I left my home world and have had some since. There is no way in life that you can prevent yourself from getting hurt. Whether emotionally or physically unless you stay in a protective bubble all your life and that is something I will not do."

Ralph asked. " Would you have a relationship with anyone in this facility, either consenting or non-consenting?"

David answered," First, I only do consenting relationship, 2nd, they have to be emotionally mature, 3rd, it can not go against their own morale. 4th. I have to find an attraction to them and it has to be more than just physical.   
"So you have nothing to fear, Ralph. I am not interested in having a relationship with you."

Ralph asked," Why not?"

David answered, " First, You do not want a relationship. 2nd, I don't feel any attraction towards you. Finally while may be mature in age, I don't think your emotionally stable, right now for a relationship."

Ralph took a deep breathe before asking, "What do you mean by emotionally stable?"

David sighed before answering," From the nervousness, you ask about relationships, you either had recently started or ended a relationship. And if you just ended one, Your not over that person, yet."

Ralph replied," Your right, My partner, recently left me for another." Before a bell rang.

David stretch before saying," I promise the kitchen staff to help with dinner, So you want to continue this in the kitchen or wait until I return."

Ralph figure he might be able to judge, how the other prisoner felt about him before replying," Might as well watch you cook."

David smiled before getting up and heading to the kitchen, followed closely by Ralph.


	10. Dinner time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ralph watch as David works in the cafeteria

David walked to the cafeteria with Ralph following closely behind him. David said. "If your feeling insecure, we could stop at the warden office and let you stay there while I go and make the meal I promise to make."

Ralph replied, "This is my first time in an actual prison. I am feeling kind of out of my depth here."

David sighed before saying, "Walk next to me, no one will bother you, as long as they know your under my protection."

Ralph asked, "What did you do to have them respect you?"

David answered, "You want to end this interview because if I answer that it will end the interview."

Ralph replied," Never mind, I have lots of information I am suppose to get from you before I need an answer for that." As they entered the kitchen.

David said, " Attention fellow prisoner, this young being next to me is Junior Authority Agent Ralph Moriata. If you try to do anything to him, I will have to hurt you. If you want to talk to him make sure your wearing your name tag and remember he will report everything that he finds out to his superior."

Ralph was amazed as he watched the prisoner put on their name tags and began to make dinner.

David said, "Feel free to roam around and be nosy, just don't insult anyone." As he began to cut up the meat.

Ralph walked over to one of the lesser dominating individual and asked, "How come you all seem to respect David?" AS he read the name on the tag 'Dine'

Dine answered," When he got here, the Alpha gang went into his cell and promptly told him what they were going to do to him. To which he replied, he wasn't, they attacked him planning on taking care of that business after knocking some sense into him. But as it turn out they ended up in the infirmary instead. The next day during breakfast, he let everyone know he was not consenting to have sex with anyone and if anyone try to have sex with him, they would be joining the Alphas.  
"So everyone has pretty much just try and be just nice to him."

David yelled, "You better have the rest of the food done by the time I finish cooking the meat."

Dine said, "Since you interrupted my work, why don't you help me make the salad."

Ralph replied," Sure." Before taking a knife and begin to cut the tomatoes.

After fifteen minutes, Ralph asked,: What is that delicious smell coming from?"

Dine answered, "That is coming from the steak David Is cooking and it smells like it is almost done."

Ralph watched as all the plates were lined up with a vegetable, potatoes, salad, biscuit on it. 

David took the knife before cutting the steak into 1024 pieces and put two on each plate before saying, "Let us serve our fellow prisoners."

Ralph looked into pan and notice about a dozen unused steaks.

Dine leaned over and whispered, "Don't sample any, David is very touchy about food he cooks.

Ralph replied, " Thank you , I wont."

David walked over to Ralph and gave him a plate before saying," Eat up and after this we will go back to the interview room and get some sleep." Before walking over to the steak still in the frying pan and placed them in a storage container and than took the container to the freezer.


	11. After Dinner conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Ralph return to the interview room and continue the interview

Ralph checked his paperwork before saying," According to several individuals, the youngest member, the son of a Very Important Person, had an incurable disease. Yet you made a concoction and it seemed to have cured him. Why have you not recreate the concoction and help others."

David answered," I like Roshaw, and figure he deserve not to be forced to suffer from his illness, so I made him the cure."

Ralph asked," So your saying you act as judge, jury and executer on people?"

David answered, " I judge on who I am willing to help and who I will not help. If you and the leader of the Alphas both came here with the same injuries. I would probably help you and tell the leader of the Alphas to go bandage his own wounds, but as with life there are always exceptions to the rule."

Ralph asked," What are some of the exceptions to the rule?"

David scratches his chin before replying," If you and the leader of the Alphas were both hurt and you would not let me take care of you until I helped the leader of the Alphas. I would toss you bandages and tell you to bandage your own wounds and his wounds, too. If he got hurt saving someone that was not part of his gang. I might help him, depending on who the other individual was."

Ralph nodded before saying, "So every time you help someone, it is basically a situation by situation decision."

David answered," Very much, so."

Ralph said, " According to the reports filed, you were friendly to everyone aboard the craft. Why is that?"

David answered," Because, I would be travelling with them for an unknown length of time. No use making enemies, when I did not need to."

Ralph was tempted to ask 'Than why do you try to make enemies out of everyone now' but instead asked," So how did you like travelling space, for the first time."

David answered," Boring, Another reason I helped Roshaw."

Ralph said, " According to the reports, you did a blood, waste. and excrement examine on him."

David answered," Different tests for different diseases. I had to be sure what I was offering was the proper treatment."

Ralph, remember something he almost forgot, asked," What is the color of your people blood?"

David answered, "Different people have different color blood. Some are Red, other blue or yellow. Than you have the rare white and black. Than the super rare, clear."

Ralph suppress a yawn before asking." What color is your blood."

David spotted the yawn and answered," That is a personal question. I also think you need to go to bed, we will discuss it when we are both awake"

Ralph knew he would not get David to answer any more questions until the both had sleep. Before saying ," I guess your right." before closing his folder and heading to his bed.

David watch as Ralph went to his bed before using his special secret to secure his shoulder pouch and getting out a new pair of jaset out." Before laying down and going to sleep.


	12. Midnight Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone makes a midnight stop over.

David awoke hearing the small noise of the door sliding open. He quickly opened his eyes to see someone enter and approaching Ralph. David decided he would wait and see if his intervention was needed.

Ralph awoke, as he could not breath. A female voice said," Calm down and let us not wake up the hunter."

Ralph immediately recognized the voice before soft saying," Cindy , I thought you said you never wanted to see me again."

Cindy replied," Our boss, wants me here to help you with the interview, should you need it."

David heard enough and said," Lights on." Immediately the light came on. 

Ralph was wearing nothing but shorts, Cindy was in her uniform.

David figure Cindy was 5 foot 1 inch 85 pound with hazel eyes, brown hair, and reddish skin. Before saying," Mind telling me why you are here."

Cindy answered, "To help Ralph with the interview."

David sighed before replying," If you don't tell me the truth. You are both out of here and this interview is done."

Ralph said, "Tell him the truth, Cindy. He is serious."

Cindy replied," I am here to insure Ralph, gets the answer he is suppose to get. As this is his first interview with an unknown alien person."

David smiled before saying," I am not an unknown alien person. Just ask some of the planets that I have been on."

Cindy replied," Your race is not know to a major of the populace. We need to find out as much as possible about your species."

David answered, "Every member of my race is a different individual. Some are easier to get along with. Some are more difficult to deal with. If your trying to use me as a sample of my race, your making a huge mistake."

"Beside David is not a full grown Elite Hunter." added Ralph.

Cindy, totally surprised by the new information, asked," Are you kidding me?"

David answered," On my world, we go by ability not age. If your old enough to do it, capable of doing it, understanding what your doing, if it does not effect any other person, and your willing to do it. That is all that matter."

Cindy replied," This is an adult prison, you should be in a juvenile prison."

David smiled before stating," I am consider an adult by my race standard. If you don't want to start a long legal battle with me, again. I advise you not to try and change the sentence."

Ralph sighed before saying, "If you don't mind, can we talk about this tomorrow after breakfast. I want to get some sleep."

Cindy replied," Fine, I will see you tomorrow morning after breakfast."

David turned before saying," Check your orders, you will be staying here with us."

Cindy checked her orders before saying," Great, where am I going to sleep?"

David pointed to the corner before replying," There is a small cot in the corner. You can sleep on it. Tomorrow, they can put a temporary bed there and you can hang up some curtains for privacy."

Cindy not believing what she heard, said, " You have to be kidding me."

David answered," I am not, now let us all get some sleep." Before pointing to the cot.

Cindy replied," You listen-"

"You have until I get to my bed to get to yours, because once I am there, the lights are going out." interrupted David in an authoritative voice.

Ralph said," He is not joking."

Cindy glared at David and Ralph before stomping over to the cot.

Ralph said," You have really pissed her off. She is going to be mad for days."

David shrugged before replying," She will get over it. Now I am going to bed. I advise you to get some sleep."

Ralph shook his head and laid down and closed his eyes.

David laid down on his bed before saying, "Lights off." and all the lights in the room went off.


	13. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A great way to start the morning with a fight

David awoke and saw the sun was just coming over the horizon. He got up and quickly did his morning exercise routine and feeling sweaty with his fur clinging to his body (as it did after every morning workout) he made sure the main door to the room was locked before heading to the showers to get clean. 

David finished his shower and dried off before heading back to the interview room. He figure both Ralph and Cindy would still be asleep. The secondary Warden would be bringing his supplies for the day. So he had to let her in. Plus he wanted to see how well rehearsed Cindy and Jennifer were. He wonder if they would play as If they did not know each other, were long time friends, or something in between the two.

David enter the interview room and saw both Ralph and Cindy were still asleep, so he went and unlocked the door and waited for Jennifer to come. He than went and put on a multi color jaset before going to the computer and logging back into the internet. He checked out what was being looked at by the others before picking a fiction site. He wonder how much stuff that was considered fiction at the time it was done was now factual.

Jennifer entered with a cart of cooking items and notice David at the computer before asking," What are you looking at now, David?"

David answered," Was noticing how some characters in fiction, are actual not fictional anymore. Seems some of the writer's were taking glimpses of the future."

Jennifer walked over and read over David shoulder before saying," I know who you are referring to, ILEM ( Intergalactic Law Enforcement Member) Hard Ass Rock Joy, although he always worked alone."

David did not tell Jennifer, he hacked the ILE files and knew several times Hard Ass did not work alone before saying, "When he and I worked together, I never knew what to expect from him. Sometime way too serious, other times way to relax."

Jennifer replied," I don't remember reading about you and him working together."

David smiled before saying, "Because I asked him to keep my involvement on a low key. He mentioned he would and sent me a copy of the report. Which was accurate and within the rules of ILE behavior."

Jennifer asked." Would you care to tell me which case that was?"

David smirked before answering," I will give you a clue it was One that occurred within the last five years. "

Jennifer shook her head before replying," I have things to do. Just don't let them sleep in all day."

David said," Don't worry I think breakfast will wake them up."

Jennifer smiled and left the room thinking, 'he is a handful, when he wants to be.'

David wasted no time, making breakfast. He had a schedule all set up, today was pancakes and sausage patties. As he cooked, he heard the tell tales signs of people getting up.

David glanced under the cart and found two packages one was marked Ralph, the other Cindy before saying," I believe these packages are for you two."

Ralph walked over and grabbed the packages. The one marked Cindy, he toss to her. Taking his package back to his bed.

Cindy caught the package before saying, " thanks." and opening the package.

David said , "Just a FYI for you two, the door near the back corner leads to a private bathroom. If your uncomfortable with public showers."

Ralph quickly replied," Cindy, you take the next shower."

Cindy smiled before quickly heading to the shower, leaving her package of clothes on the bed.

Ralph asked," When can we pick up the interview?"

David answered," Right after breakfast." As he put breakfast on the table.

Cindy yelled, " Could someone bring me my clothes."

David replied," No, You should have taken them in there when you went in there."

Ralph went and got his package before saying," Come on, Cindy. There is a lot of stuff we have to get through today."

Cindy came out wrapped in a towel before replying," Thanks for being a gentle being."

Ralph answered," I thought that was why we broke up was because I was too much of a gentle being." and went into the bathroom.

David shook his head before saying," Hurry it up and get dress Cindy, food is getting cold."

Cindy glared at David before replying." Just don't watch me get dressed."

David sighed before turning around and saying "You have nothing to fear I have no desire to have sex with you

Cindy yelled, "Why the hell not?"

David replied," Because I have only consensual sex with someone I find attractive and who is mature." before sitting down and beginning to eat breakfast.

Cindy finish dressing and see Ralph coming out of the bathroom and walk over toward the table before sighing joining them.

David said," Eat up, we can continue the interview after breakfast."


	14. After Breakfast Interview

David finished his breakfast before saying," When you are finish eating, we can continue the interview." and placing his dishes on the cart.

Cindy brought out a recorder and replied," You can continue from where you left of with Ralph."

David said," We will continue only when you are both done eating and that is final." In a cold authoritative voice.

Ralph smiled, realizing David was not going to be playing favorites. As he finished his breakfast and put his dishes on the tray with the other dirty dishes.

Cindy was almost done before saying," I can not finish it."

David shrugged before replying," Fine, than the interview is over. You both are free to leave." and started for the door.

Cindy quickly finished her meal before saying," Alright I finished the meal." and putting her dishes with the rest.

David replied, " If you think that I give you to much to eat, say something. I don't believe in wasting food."

Cindy asked," Than why did you make me finish breakfast?"

David answered," I was raise never to throw food away. No matter what. And before you ask You don't let food go bad. You make use of what food you have and you cook just what you need. Preserving unprepared food."

Ralph said," If we can get back to the interview, what color is your blood, David."

David answered," My blood is black, when it mixes with the atmosphere, otherwise it is white."

Ralph nodded before scratching his head and saying, "Before we go on, I know I am forgetting to ask you some important questions."

David replied," I will allow you to ask these types of questions, whenever you can think of them. But that does not apply to the other part of the interview."

Cindy asked," What do you mean by that?"

David answered," That while your doing your report on my activities, if you go from March to July don't expect any answers about April or May."

Ralph said," You were mention that you helped Roshaw was because you were bored. Do you know what happened to all the data collected by the crew, when they were visiting your planet."

David replied," When the other Ralph and his people, took control of the ship, he order everyone to put their weapons down or he would start killing everyone. Unbeknown to him, my knives have a strong magnetic energy, and I tossed them onto the computer main body. Which immediately wiped out the entire collection of data."

Cindy said," When your knives were checked, they had no magnetic energy."

David shrugged before lying, " Guess they need to be recharged."

Ralph checked his notes before saying," So tell me in your own words, what happened once Ralph took charge of the spacecraft."

David replied," After killing the Captain and Navigator, he let us all know that he had explosives aboard the ship that would go off, if anything happened to him. Than We were all chained together, and due to the fact I was unsure of who was correct in their action, I remain passive. Than a larger spacecraft came and towed the ship to its new destination.  
"While we were being told the security officer ask me a favor because Ralph hated him and he knew he would not live once we got to where we were going. I agree to do the Avarian the favor. Ralph kept communicating with his boss. Telling him all about the great many things that would make them both money. "

When David did not continue, Cindy said," Go on."

David replied." I need to take a break and we all need to take a little nap. Than we can continue. Before walking towards the bathroom.

Ralph said," Let us do as he says and take a nap. Don't worry, the room is secured." before going to his bed and laying down.


	15. continuing the after breakfast interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David tells more but still leave a lot out

David stretch and notice Ralph was staring at Cindy and she was staring back at Ralph. Before deciding, it was time to get back to the interviewing and quickly says," Lights on."

David went over to the interview table and sat down. 

Ralph quickly got redressed, while Cindy walked quickly over to the table.

Once Ralph sat down, David continue, "One we arrived at our destination. We were march to the leader, the phony Commander Warsaw. Once there, The Phony made a speech about how good things would be if we followed his orders. He than ordered the females token to the towers. He than walked over to Roshaw and told him what he expected from him, Which Roshaw promptly took exception to and kicked the Phony in his manhood.  
"Ralph immediately shot Roshaw before walking behind the security guard and shooting him in the back of the head. Two individual, wearing obedience collars came forward and took the dead security officer to the kitchen for the phony's next meal. He than ordered the rest of the crew to be token to holding cell for interviews.  
"He than came up to me and order me to tell him what the location for my world. I lied and told him I did not know. He did not believe me and try to use torture to get the answer. He honesty knew nothing about elite hunters. So once he realized that was not going to work. He had two of his people drag my beaten body to the dungeon. That is where I meet the authority agents, that had their covers blown.  
"I learned that the next day at sunrise, the phony was going to kill one of the authority agents. Unfortunately they were unable to make it to the arena. So I ended up going instead of one of them. After a few minor fights, I went after the Phony and he tried to get away, unfortunately no one gets away form an Elite Hunter. I than got aboard a space craft and paid the captain for transportation to another world."

Cindy sarcastically asked," Do you think you could have been more obscured about the fact?"

David answered," You are allowed to ask any question that you have. I will answer at least a few of them after lunch."

Cindy said, " I am not hungry."

David replied," Than you can observe with the warden, in her office. While Ralph continue the interview."

Before Cindy could respond, Ralph said," Check your orders. They are very specific."

Cindy pulled out her orders before slumping in her chair before asking," Why would anyone agree to this?"

David answered," Because I think they are tired of putting pieces together and hoping it is correct."

Cindy asked," Can we have lunch later in the day?"

David answered, "I only answer question after lunch and lunch is always at noon. IF you want you can have a small cup instead of a medium size bowl."

Cindy said," Can I think about it."

David replied, "Sure plus it will give you a chance to think of questions to ask me." Before beginning his mid morning exercise routine.


	16. lost opportunities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is not always a friend to you  
> Missed opportunities

David finished his exercises and notice that Ralph and Cindy were still glaring at each other. David took a deep breath before saying ," While I shower why don't you two talk." and leaving the room.

Ralph said," Just have something to eat. Take a small amount. The rules state that we have to stay and eat with him until the interview is done."

Cindy replied," I only eat two meals a day."

Ralph replied," Than change breakfast or supper into half meals. Otherwise he is not going to answer any questions. Which means we fail in our assignments."

Cindy glared and replied, "I am not changing my routine just to become like him."

Ralph said," The next time David is exercising watch him."

Cindy asked," Why would I want to watch that lard ass exercise?"

Ralph smiled before handing Cindy a folder before saying, "This is David's folder. We are suppose to find out what is real and what is fake. I already found a few items to be real. Unfortunately he will not go into specific. He will not say how he cured the young man, only he can do it again, if he wants to."

Jennifer entered with the lunch tray before asking," What is going on?"

Cindy answered, " According to what Ralph has found out, that David can remake the drug that cured the young son of the Admiral 

Ralph quickly said, "But he will not attempt to make another one without knowing who he is treating."

Jennifer replied," I think we need to discuss this in my office with some higher ups."

David reenter the room before saying," So are you going to join us for lunch, Jennifer."

Jennifer replied," Sorry I am not hungry but maybe another time I will join you for lunch. " 

David shrugged before saying," Your call." Before looking at the clock and noticing it was still ten minutes before lunch.

Jennifer said," I need to borrow Ralph and Cindy for a little while."

David thought about the contract before replying, "According to the agreement between the Authority and me. As long as they don't leave the building, have meals with me (more surprise lunches) and sleep within 20 meters of me (so no prisoner take advantage of them and blame it on me). I see no problem with them going with you for a little while." Knowing full well Ralph was going to have to make a full report on what he had learned so far.

Jennifer said, "Ralph, Cindy follow me. We are going to my office."

David waited until after they left before seeing it was one minute according to the wall clock and his internal clock before beginning to make sandwiches.


	17. Chapter 17

David waited until the three authority agents had left before making sandwiches. He put two on his plate and one on a plate for Ralph and another on a plate for Cindy before taking them to the table. He quickly grabbed the juice and check to see which concentrates he still had and choose a green ones, since he had lots of them left. Before sitting down and enjoying his lunch.

After David finished his lunch, he turned on the two recorders before saying," I am ready to here your questions, if you have any." After waiting five minutes he added, "Since you don't have any questions , I am going back to the website and read more stories from the past about the suppose future." With that David quickly put the sandwich on one plate and cover it with a lid before logging on to the website.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ralph shook his head and said,"I think this is a huge mistake. We should have this meeting after we had lunch with David."

Jennifer replied," It is of up most important that Commander Warsaw knows that David can reduplicate his formula to cure that horrible disease."

Ralph asked," How are we going to convince him to do it?"

Cindy answered, "Commander Warsaw will know how to get David to comply with making another batch of medicine for that disease." As they entered Jennifer's office.

Jennifer quickly opened communications with Commander Warsaw and his staff. Before saying, "We have some good news to report."

Commander Warsaw looked at the clock before asking," I hope you were smart enough to have lunch with David before having called this meeting."

Ralph answered," We did not have lunch with David, sir. That is another problem we are having, Cindy will not eat lunch, saying she only eats two meals a day."

Commander Warsaw replied," Cindy from now until this mission is over you are to have three half meals a day. So tell me what is so important that you did not follow your orders to the letter."

Cindy answered," We have found out that David can remake the medicine that cured the disease that Roshaw had."

"But David will not duplicate it without knowing the individual that needs the medicine," added Ralph.

Commander Warsaw sighs and says, "Don't use the Right of Challenge that is in the contract, experts have all agreed that it will cause more problems than it will solve.L

Ralph asked," What is the Right of Challenge?"

Commander Warsaw answered," It give either party a right to challenge a ruling from the other party. Unfortunately we discovered that the agreement we made with David, will give him the advantage in almost all disagreement. So just don't make waves and we do have an ace up our sleeve. At the end of the interview, we are allowed to ask 20 question and he can only refuse to answer 4 of them. Any he does not know an answer to does not count as a question."

Jennifer asked, "So what are your orders?"

Commander Warsaw glanced at the clock before saying, "David most likely will have eaten supper by the time you get back. So eat before you go back. Start off tomorrow like another new day." Before breaking the connection.

Ralph asked," What now?"

Jennifer answered," Food is in the fridge, help yourself. I will have two guards escort you back to David's temporary room."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David looked at the clock and realized it was almost supper time. SO he uncover the two sandwiches he made, fried them, ate them before going to bed. Knowing tommorow will be another day.


	18. A Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cindy sees David while he is exercising

David awoke and saw that Ralph and Cindy were trying to be quiet as they went to their room before saying," Lights on."

The lights came on before Ralph said," We were trying not to wake you."

David replied," I would suggest that both of you read the contract between me and the authority. That way you know what is and is not allowed."

Cindy asked," What is that suppose to mean?" Getting tired of David trickery.

David answered," You do not need to sneak around, just let me know your leaving and when you come back. You will not sneak in and out of this room."

Ralph realized David was given some good advice before replying," Since we are all up. Why don't you bring out your copy and we can go over it."

David answered," Not happening. There should be one in each of your folders." Before adding," Two minutes to get to bed before its lights out, again."

Ralph and Cindy made it to their separate beds before the lights went out.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David awoke and seeing the sun was just cracking above the horizon, decided to get an early start on the day. David decided against waking up Ralph and Cindy by having the lights come on, instead began to do his morning exercises in the dark.

Cindy woke as her hand slipped off the cot and smack the cement floor. With the sun rising higher in the sky. Cindy saw David's fur sticking to his well toned body before sighing.

David hearing the sigh, without turning around, said; "Wake up, Ralph. Jennifer will be here shortly with breakfast. You can shower in the bathroom. I am going to take my shower in the usual place." Before leaving the room.

Cindy walked over to Ralph and shook him before saying," Time to get up, Ralph. I am taking a shower."

Ralph asked," Are you surprised by how muscular he is?"

Cindy answered, "He is extremely, well toned. But his fur fluffs out and make him look fat and he does not have the conceitedness that a lot of hot males have."

Ralph shook his head before saying," I don't believe it, Your crushing on him."

Cindy replied," I am not," Before grabbing her clothes and towels. She than went straight for the shower.

Ralph got out of bed, as heard someone knocking on the door. He quickly went to the door and asked," Who is it?"

The door opened and Jennifer entered before asking," Why are you not in uniform?" While she pushed the breakfast cart into the room.

Ralph saluted before answering," Jennifer is in the shower, right now. I believe David went to the regular shower."

Jennifer faced suddenly had a look of terror on it before she yelled," Get dressed, The Entire Alpha team is out of the hospital and solitary confinement. They will be waiting for him in the showers." and left.

Ralph quickly put on his socks, pants and shoes before racing after Jennifer. Noticing she had her phone out and was giving orders without slowing her pace.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon entering the showers, They saw the Alpha gang lying unconscious all over the room and David was in the shower looking a little exhausted but otherwise fine.

Jennifer asked," David, would care to tell me what happened out here?"

David answered," Look like they try to start something and were unable to finish it."

Jennifer replied," You know I can have you held in protective custody"

David smiled before asking," What if I change it to I did not see anything." Before coming out of the shower.

Jennifer saw the guards coming before turning to them before saying," Take every Prisoner to Solitary confinement, 30 days." and glared at David.

Ralph asked," What about the interview that I am doing under Commander Warsaw's orders."

Jennifer sighed before replying," Take him back to the interrogation room and when your done. He is going into solitary confinement."

David said," I hate to burst your bubble, but the interview will be put on hold until I am out of solitary confinement. So I will see you in thirty days." Before signaling one of the guards.


	19. David returns from solidary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With David returns and trouble starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horace Brunk -Doctorate in alien psychology and behavior  
> Emma Recharge- Doctorate in Alien logic and unspoken words (body language)

David quickly roughed up his hair before entering the interrogation room, and seeing neither Ralph nor Cindy.

Jennifer came in wearing her authority uniform before saying," They have been reassign your getting two new interviewers."

David replied," Sorry but the agreement is the same person that starts the interview must complete it."

Jennifer said, "Our experts has notice that it says we can not start the interview over. Now let me introduce you to the new pair, Doctor Horace Brunk and his assistant Doctor Emma Recharge."

David shook his head before saying," I am challenging the chance in interviewers." AS he notice both Doctor were quite old for their species.

Emma replied," You are hoping to postpone the interview by using the challenge to last as long as your sentence. But we have the right as challenges to limit your choices." Before extending her hand to Jennifer.

Jennifer quickly handed Emma a folder before saying, "You can choice between Wetmans, Dirians, Earthlings, Courtians, and Hellions."

David smiled before saying, "Very well my choice is an Earthling. Now it is your turn to pick one and than they will pick the third."

Emma and Horace were both surprised that David took an Earthling as a arbitrator before the latter said ," I think we will go with Hellion."

David continue to smile before saying," Now since I pick species first, you must choose individual first."

Emma and Horace began to whispered on which of the Hellions in the file, they were going to choose. Before the former said, "We will choose Captain Wie Je Toir."

Jennifer offered the folder with Earth Arbitrators in it.

David shook his head before saying," Don't need it. I choose Commander Warsaw."

The two Doctors looked at each, neither expected David to pick the fail safe.

Jennifer said," I will set up a conference-"

"Sorry but the rules states that arbitrators have to here, in person." Interrupted David.

The Emma and Horace both nodded to Jennifer before saying," It will takes at least 4 days for him to get here."

David turned to the guard before saying," Since the warden has already given someone else my cell, I think you will be have to take me back to solitary confinement."

Jennifer turned to the guard before saying," Return David to confinement, Richard."

Richard replied," Yes, madam" and saluted her.

David smiled as he walked out of the interview room before turning to the guard and saying, " So how angry will old war saw be at having to leave his comfy office and come here."

Richard sighed before answering," Very and He will let you know it."

David replied," Very good, just like I hope." Knowing Richard was going to tell Jennifer, who would tell Commander Warsaw.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jennifer waited until David was out of the room before asking, "What do you think he is up to?"

Horace answered,"It is hard to tell, I figure he would choose one of his friends, or choose the Wetman or Dirian to be arbitrator since they like to take thier time in making a decision."

Emma replied, "He is playing some time of game wtih us and we will not know until he plays it out. Than we will think we are fools for not seeing it sooner."

Horace said," His profile is made up of guesses and it is very hard to judge someone with incomplete information."

Jennifer smiled before saying," While we wait for Commander Warsaw to show up. Why dont you two try to get a true psycology profile on him."

Horace replied," I have a feeling we are both going to regret agreeing to do this."

Emma sniled before she kissed Horace and said," I am already regretting it.


	20. Chapter 20

Horace and Emma walked into David's cell before the latter said," WE would like to talk with you."

David shrugged before asking," Is that what you are doing now?"

Horace replied," We want to run a psychiatrist test on you. "

David answered," No."

Emma asked, "Would you care to tell us, why not?"

David shook his head and answered, "Because not all answers are black and white."

Horace asked, "What do you mean by that?"

David replied," Let me give you a few questions and you answer them before I tell you what I mean."

Emma and Horace glanced at each other before they both nodded their heads.

David smiled and asked, " Which of the three would you rather do 1)Write in your journal, 2)Write to a friend or 3) Write a story?"

Emma answered ," I would probably prefer to write to a friend."

Horace answered," I would probably prefer to write in my journal."

David smiled before replying," With me it would depend on why I am writing. If I had a personal problem and my only way to solve it was one of those there. I write it in a journal. If I had a problem with what is going on and needed assistance I would write to a friend. If it was to solve a problem with a possibility of multiple outcomes, I would than write a story and see how it would most likely come out."

Emma turned to Horace and asked," What do you think?"

Horace answered," Not all questions are like that?"

David replied," Every test that I looked up online is similar to that. Just like observational question, it all goes by someone personal prospective and thinking at the time."

Horace asked," Would you care to give us an example of that?"

David answered," What do you see when you see me?"

Emma replied," I see someone who is young, active, and energetic but want things his way." which Horace nodded agreement with,

David smile before answered," Depending on my desires, I see either two experience or two very old individuals. I also see two individual who are lovers or very good friends or have much respect for the other."

Horace asked," What do you mean by your desires?"

David replied, "Do I want to be on your good side or bad side. Do I prefer to antagonize you or befriend you or keep things neutral. Are you after something or just curious."

Emma asked," So what are you trying to be?"

David decided to throw them off their game and answered truthfully, "I am of the opinion that you two are very experience individuals, who respect each other and are lovers. You are after something for Commander Warsaw and see this as part of your job. I don't like individuals, who try to use deceit to get information out of me. So I will antagonize and fight you every step of the way."

Horace asked," What if we are not being deceitful?"

David answered," Commander Warsaw and the rest, have been attempting to get information out of me since they realized I am not an over-size egomaniac Prime Hunter but an Elite Hunter. Two races that look similar but are not related."

Emma replied," We are trying to understand your people through you.'

David asked," So I should judge all your people by you?"

Horace answered," No but you should be able to judge our people reaction to things you do."

David replied," You know that is what leads to the biggest problem is judging others races by the action of one."

Emma said," So your plan is to make this as difficult as possible for us."

David answered," Ralph and Cindy were being used as wall breakers. You two are being used as diggers. With each new group more intrusive than the last."

Horace asked," What do you mean by wall breakers and diggers?"

David answered," Wall breaker try to form a friendly nature, a individual who really cares about you. A digger tries to find out more than what a person wants others to know."

Emma replied," We are just trying to keep things peaceful between all races."

David shook his head before saying," Well you have some information about me, you can try to figure out what it means. I am taking a nap." Before laying down and going o sleep.


	21. The Commander visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Warsaw is not pleased to be pulled from his duties to act as moderator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellion are a humanoid race where males are a dull yellow color standing between 6 feet and 6 feet 2 and the females are a hot pink color standing around 3 feet 6. Every adult must serve in the military   
> Courtians are a clear skin race (Yes you can see their inside) and usually stand around 9 feet tall and always wears Robes. They had no racial name or individual names until they joined the authority

David casually walked into the interview chamber and noticed it looked more like a court room.

Commander Warsaw seeing David had arrived, calmly said;" Since the final representative has arrived, maybe we can get this started."

David glanced at the clock before replying," There is still five minutes before we are to start."

Commander Warsaw sighed before saying," So we are going to wait until it is time to start."

David shook his head before walking over and offering his hand to Captain Wie Je Toir and saying, "Pleasure to meet you. I am Senior Elite Hunter David, but feel free to call me David."

Captain Wie Je Toir took the pro-offered paw before saying," I am Captain Wie Je Toir, but you may call me Toir."

David walked over to the Courtian and bowed his head before saying," An Enlightenment to greet one such as yourself. Acknowledgement that you may also refer to me as David."

"Acknowledgement that you may refer to me as Stella for this hearing." said the Courtian.

David walked over to the spot with his name tag and sat down before looking up at the clock and saying," I believe it is time to start." 

Commander Warsaw said," As the challenger, you are to present your side of the case first. Than the Authority representative may represent their side."

David nodded before saying, " The verbal agreement between the Authorities and myself on an attempt to clarify things between us. Were the following: First is that the communication between them and myself was to be with one or two individuals from the Authority and if two were used they could not be the same gender. The two were to help clarified things that are in the Authority file on me. Second thing is they were to stay here and have meals with me. I admit I enjoy making unusual dishes but they are always edible to whomever I am serving. I started from first contact until I was put in solitary confinement for protecting myself. But when I returned to this room the interviewers have been replaced with these two."

Horace calmly replied," The two interviewers were not working out. So the Authority replaced them with us."

David sighed before saying," If the Authority does not keep it verbal agreement with me. Than I will be required to take necessary steps to ensure such things don't occur in the future."

Emma replied," Than you should have made sure that everything agreed to verbally was in the contract."

David, using a confused tone, asked," Are you saying that unless it is in the contract, You do not have to do it?"

Commander Warsaw answered," When you sign a contract all verbal agreement should be included to prevent misunderstandings."

Toir glared at Commander Warsaw before saying," The Authority should have put in all the verbal agreement and notified The Elite Hunter that anything that was agreed to and not in the contract should be pointed out to them before either party signed the contract. As a gesture of good will."

Stella replied," The Good Will between the authority and the elite hunter is not in question. What is in question is whether the Authority has the right to change interviewers, whenever and however often they want. until such time as he is released from custody. With that being said I am sorry to inform you David but the Authority does have the right to do so."

Toir crossed his arms before saying, " David technically the Authority should HONOR their verbal agreement with you but as the law would have it they are not required to do so. Unless it is in the contract to do so. They nor you are obligated to do anything that is not outlined in the contract."

Commander Warsaw took a deep breathe, this was easier solved than he thought and he knew something else was up before replying," As The Captain so eloquently pointed out, The Authority is not required to do anything thar is not in the contract, but we have accommodated you on a majority of those items not actually written out in the contract."

David smiled before saying," Than let us do it right. From now on everything will be done exactly by the contract. Which means your people can only interview me during visiting hours."

Commander Warsaw replied," As a prisoner, we have the right to question you anytime day or night."

David smile grew wider before saying," Go for it. Nowhere in the contract nor our verbal agreement did I agree to be truthful."

Emma and Horace realize what was coming before the latter replied," Commander Warsaw, don't make any RUSH decisions. We still have time to interview him."

Commander Warsaw knew that Horace and Emma noticed something before saying, " Since this verdict has been reached. Any appeals must be brought before the Council of Mediators within 48 hours."

David said, " Since this is over, I presume I am going back to Solidary confinement."

Commander Warsaw replied," No your going back into the general prisoner population."

David said, " In a week time, I will have served my full sentence." Hoping Commander Warsaw would do what he figured.

Jennifer turned to the guard before saying," He is to be put in block C. Cell 145 with Dine."

The guard approached David before saying," Follow me to your cell."

David stood before replying," Lead the way."


	22. Chapter 22

David entered the cell before saying," Long time no see, Dine."

Dine waited until the guard left before replying," If things go the way I think it should be only a matter of time before things get very messy."

David asked," What did your new attorney do for you?"

Dine answered," Got the charges changed and I will be getting out tomorrow."

David nodded before replying," Remember our deal, you are to contact him and tell him to be prepare for an adjustment in the case."

Dine smiled and said, "You should be an attorney at law yourself."

David answered, "Maybe when I am old and balding but right now I am too full of life."

Dine asked," You do know the saying is old and gray."

David answered," Figure you say I was halfway there if I said that."

Dine laughed before replying, "Are you going to be okay in prison with no safety net."

David smiled before saying," Worse case scenario is I get killed. And when it is my time to die, so be it."

Dine replied," I am sure the authority would put you in protective custody if you asked>"

David shook his head before saying," I am and always will be an Elite Hunter. I am proud of who I am and will never tarnish the reputation of Elite Hunters."

Dine asked," So what are you going to do when your release?"

David answered," Will decide that after I am out of here."

Dine asked," Do you want the top or bottom bunk?"

David without hesitation answered," Top bunk." Just as the lunch bell sounded.

David walked to the cafeteria and quickly got a tray before going to sit in a solitary corner, hoping for a peaceful meal.

Dine sat down next to David before saying," Heard some guys are going to attack you during the exercise break."

David replied," Some guys never learn." As he finished his meals.

Dine finished his meal before saying," I am heading out to the yard for some exercise." and leaving the cafeteria.

David waited until Dine was outside before walking to the pay phone and calling his lawyer. After he hung up, he walked out to enjoy the exercise yard.


	23. Exercise Yard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David is expecting several individual to start a fight with him  
> He is surprised, when no one does

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elderly Gentle Being is a race of pacifist Most look older than they are They ( Males and Female ) begin growing beards at the age of 6 and the beard is usually half the size of the person. So a four foot individual has a two feet long beard. Also their names are only known to people they are intimate with.

David walked into the exercise yard and a quick glance around, showed him no one prepping themselves for a fight. So he walked over to the weights and decided to start with free weights.

An Elderly Gentle Being walked over and said," We heard what you did for Dine and wonder if you could help any of us out."

David glanced at the EGB before replying, "I help Dine out because he asked. I need to know the circumstances of your case. If other want help I will also need to know the circumstances of their cases."

EGB smiles before saying," I will let the others know."

Davis shook his head and continue with his workout. This was not something he had expected but he knew he could use it to his advantage.

Dine walked over before asking," What was that about?"

 

David answered, "I requested that you tell no one about my looking at your case and making recommendations to an attorney. Now I have been requested to look at other cases."

Dine replied,". I swear that I told no one about you looking at my case."

David said, " Just remember the first thing you are to do tomorrow after your released is to contact my attorney and give him the message."

Dine asked, "What are you going to do about the others?"

David answered," Have them come to me explain their case and I will tell them what I think. Although some are not going to like it."

DIne asked," What about the authority people, who are interviewing you?"

David answered," They will learn you don't cross an Elite Hunter."

Dine asked," What are you going to do to them?"

David smiled before replying," Sorry but I plan to give them no warning. You know they have ways to listen in on conversations."

Dine said," Exercise time is almost over."

David replied," Luckily, I can finish my exercises in the cell."

Dine crawled into the bottom bunk before saying," So you are going to be real busy the next few days."

David replied, "It is going to be such a shame the Authorities interviewers are not going to be able to talk to me. 

Dine said," Unless they decide to interrogate you under the law."

David replied," Don't worry about me. I have everything cover."


	24. Truth be told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authority interviewers learn part of what David had planned

David got out of bed before stretching. He than immediately begins to do his morning exercise routine.

Dine wakes up and asked," Do you always exercise this much?"

David, without stopping his work out routine, answers; "I always try to stay active whether it is my mind or my body. With limited space it requires doing it more often."

Dine replied," At least that explains why your such a good fighter."

David shook his head before saying," You might as well get up and get dressed. The Wake up alarm will be going off in about a minute."

Dine got up before asking," Why have you not taken advantage of the situation?"

David answered," IF your talking sexually, I prefer mutual desire. If you talking about the internet, I will wait until I am out of here to continue to do my own research."

Dine asked," What kind of research are you doing?"

David answered," Studying differences in different cultures." As the wake up alarm sound and the doors unlocked.

David walked over and did a quick sponge bath and dry off before heading to the cafeteria. Knowing Dine was following behind him.

Dine was surprise that despite David smaller stature, He was able to outright faster and stronger opponents. Even when the odds were not in David's favor.

David quickly got his meal and sat down in the corner of the cafeteria and began to eat.

Dine got his food before sitting across from David before saying," I see now, why your so tough to beat."

David looked up and saw on the theater screen was showing his fight with the Alpha gang members thirty plus days ago. Before saying," I think someone is trying to antagonize someone to start something with me."

As the breakfast is over bell sounded, two guards walked up to David before the one on the right said, "Someone wants to talk to you in the interview room."

David replied, "I will be with you as soon as I take my tray back." and got up.

The same guard said," Your boyfriend can take it back for you."

David replied," Dine, you think they are trying to start a fight with me. But I just remind myself that you are my friend and a male or boy to some."

Dine smiled before saying, "If I was not leaving this place in about thirty minutes. I might have been offended by the remark." Before gathering up the two trays and taking them back.

David said," If you would be so kind as to lead the way."

The guards shrugged and walked David to the interview room before stopping at the door and motioning David to go on in.

As David entered the interview room, he was surprised to see not only Horace and Emma but also Commander Warsaw.

Horace said," Now to pick up where Ralph left off-"

"Sorry but there are only to be two individual present. Commander Warsaw make it three. So I am not saying anything."

Commander Warsaw asked," What afraid I might spot something in your story?"

David answered," They must be your guards out there. They are as bad as you are in trying to get someone to lose their temper."

Commander Warsaw said," Horace. Emma. If David gives you any trouble, let me know."

David replied," Don't go far than."

Emma asked," Why not?"

David answered," According to the signed contract, the actual interviewers are suppose to have meals with me. I did not see either of you there."

Commander Warsaw replied," You can not be serious."

David said, " Your the ones that started this. I am just staying within the boundaries of the written contract."

Horace replied, " I told you that he was up to something."

Commander Warsaw said, "Fine tomorrow after the breakfast alarm sound, you will meet Horace and Emma here and breakfast will be waiting for all of you."

David said," See you all tomorrow, than. I have a busy day ahead of me." Before being escorted back to his cell.


	25. The line starts here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As David arrives back at his cells he sees a line has form.

David smirk before asking, " Is Commander Warsaw leaving you here or taking you with him?."

The guard on his left, replied; " We are replacing your other guards until such time as you are released."

David shrugged before saying," You know my name and may I inquire as to your names."

The guard on the right, replied;" That is the reason your other guards were reassigned. They got to personal with you."

David shook his head before saying," So Your going to keep yourselves professional." As they arrive at his cell and saw a long line of prisoners standing outside his cell.

The guard on the right, asked," What in the name of all that is holy is going on?"

David answered," I believe they want my help and see if I can get there sentence reduced like I did for Dine."

The two guards looked at each other before the one on the right, said;" No one is allowed to talk to this prisoner without written permission from both wardens."

David replied, "Ignore them. Come on in Phis. We can talk."

Phis carefully walked past the guards before asking," Aren't you afraid you will antagonize them."

David answered," They want to pretend they are hard assed. I am letting them pretend to be such."

Phis wasted no more time before telling David about the reason he was incarcerated. Hoping David would be able to help him.

David sighed before saying," I hate to Tell you this but I knew you would be first and did some research into the laws concerning your arrest. You would have gotten off with a reprimand, if you refrained from acting so violently. You should be eligible for parole in two or so weeks. Provided you don't do anything else violently."

Phi thought for a moment before asking," After I am paroled, what do you suggest I do?"

David answered," Get the judge to switch your parole officer to one on your home planet. Also put in a recommendation to place this entire planet on the quarantine list until such time as they make adjustments for your race."

Phis asked," What kind of adjustments should I recommend."

David answered," One would be either change the rest room signs to include your two other sexes or add rest rooms for those that are neither male or female. Another suggestion would be for your people to understand not every race has four different sexes. Most have fewer and a couple have more."

Phis asked," Should I send in someone?"

David answered," Whomever is next in line. No cheating." 

Phi replied," I understand." before leaving.

Which is how David spent the rest of the day with the exception of meals.

 

p


	26. No Rest fpr the Uncooperatives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David new guards don't leave him a moment alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guard on the right will be referred to as Guard A   
> Guard on the left will be referred to as Guard B

David awoke and notice the two guards were still standing just outside his cell before walking over to the door and finding it had been locked.

David asked," Would you be so kind as to unlock the cell door so I can take a shower."

Guard A answered," Your Shower time has been changed to eight hundred hours. It is now only Five hundred hours."

David replied," My meeting with Horace and Emma is at 8 o'clock." Before starting to do his morning exercises.

Guard B said," It has been changed to Nine hundred hours."

David replied," Than you can tell them there will be no meeting. The contract specifically said 8 am local time."

Guard A said," Than you will have to choose what you will do."

David replied," Don't worry, you may never heard it but there is a saying, 'Don't start something with an Elite that you can not finish.' and you will learn exactly what that means." Before going into his more strenuous exercises.

As Eight o clock came rolling around, David had built up a strong sweat and body odor to match.

Guard A said," Okay, it is eight hundred hours, you can go take your shower. The other prisoners are already out of the area."

David answered," No. My appointment with Horace and Emma is to start at eight and we are going there."

Guard B asked," Don't you think-"

"You guys did not think, " interrupted David. "I keep my word and the interview is to start at eight in the interview room. So that is where I am heading."

Guard A said," Your call," Grateful he was not going to be in the room with David.

David replied," Don't worry my release date is close and I can stand not showering until than." Knowing how much stench would be in the air.

Guard B said," You can not be serious."

David replied," Trust me, I had to miss taking a proper cleaning before and can do it again. Now let us head to the interview room."

Guard A shook his head before leading David to the interview room and opening the door.

David entered the room and saw that Emma and Horace were there and they had brought breakfast from a fast food place. Good for a quick meal but not as nutritious as a self made meal."

Horace and Emma both looked up before the former Said," We brought breakfast for all of us."

David looked at the table and saw three containers of eggs, sausage, hash browns and toast before taking a seat and saying," So what are you reaming questions."

Emma replied," Since we are restarting this interview, tell us about your homeward."

David very carefully picked up a slice of toast and smelled it, he detected no drugs by smell. Knowing the best food in the container to put a drug was the eggs before taking a bite and answering," My home planet is where I was born."

Horace said," You were more informative in the previous interview."

David speared the sausage link touching the eggs before sniffing it smelling some residue drug on the sausage link before asking," Why should I play nice, when the Authority does not."

Horace answered ," If you were more cooperative with the Authority than they would have played nicer."

David knew he have to taste the eggs in order to identify the drug before taking a forkful of eggs and eating it. He immediately identified the drug as Tristinemian, a powerful truth serum before asking," Did you know that Tristinemian loses it potency when its cooked and chemicals in the margarine and sausages also weaken it."

Emma answered," Weaken or not the drug is still very effective and it is in your system now."

David finished his breakfast before replying," Your about to learn why drugging an Elite Hunter is not a way to get answers."

Horace asked," What is your home planet coordination?"

David smiled before replying," Don't know and you should know the drug wears off in an hour."

Emma asked," What type of weapons do you have on your homeworld?"

David, forced himself to answer in Spanish answered," Port que usted necesita saber que."

Horace swore before saying," That is freaking Spanisih."

Emma turned to David and asked," How many languages do you know?"

David answered," Plus decinquante."

Horace said," Answer in Basic Authority language."

David smiled before shaking his head and replying," No were in the contract does it says I have to speak any given language. By the way it does say in the contract that any attempt made to use drugs immediately cancels the contract."

Emma said," There is no such clause in the contact."

David replied," Under food. Any use of any chemicals in the food will cause this contract to be nulled and voided." Before turning to the door and yelling," Hey Guards the interview is over, you can take me back to the cell."

Horace and Emma looked at each other in shock. As David got up and walked to the door.

David thought in two days he would be out of here and he still had the guards to repay. They can smell him until he is released, as he was walked back to his cell


	27. The day of release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David day of release has finally came  
> The guards can not wait for him to leave.

David smiled as he saw the water coming from the guards eyes before continuing his exercises causing his own odor to rise.

Guard A said," You know you can take a bath."

David replied, " I will take one after I am out of here." Knowing both guards were suffering from the odor.

Guard B said," You know it is not healthy for you."

David replied," I know for a fact that not taking a bath is worse for you than me," Before walking up to the bars.

Guard A said," You know this is far from over."

David took his paws and ran them down his body before grabbing the two guards before saying," If the authority wants to play hard ball, so be it. I am willing to play hard ball. Or they can leave me alone and maybe I will be more cooperative with some of the things that they desire, provided I am sure I am not putting my own people at risk."

Guard B replied," The Authority can make your friends lives a living hell."

David released his grip on the guard's uniforms before saying, " I can almost cause a lot of trouble. There are more than a thousand ways for me to do it. If you don't believe me, try something." and walking away from the bars.

Guard A sniffed before looking down on his uniform and seeing the stain from where David had grabbed him.

Guard B looked and notice he also had a stain from where he was grabbed and like the other guard's stain it was beginning to give off an odor all on its own.

David smiled before saying," It is my natural musk and it will continue to absorb into your clothing and to your skin unless you shower immediately, the longer you wait the harder it is to get rid of."

Both guards glared at David because neither could leave their post until David was released from prison.

David heard Jennifer approaching before seeing her and had to smile, seeing as she was wearing a surgical mask to avoid his odor.

Jennifer handed David a box before saying ," All the items you had in your possession at the time of your arrest and incarceration should be in the box. You are free to leave the prison." and unlocking the cell door.

David quickly inspected the box and notice everything was there before opening the cell door and walking towards his freedom.


	28. Follow the hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David is being tailed and he does not like it

David smiled and walked past the vehicles waiting for him. He knew the authority would follow him and he would get rid of them one at a time. It should be fun, he thought. As he walked down the road.

David knew from his earlier trips that the motel was less than two miles down the road. 

He carefully opened the box and remove a fifty unit piece with a piece of scrap clothe as he approach the motel office.

When David was close to the door, he hollered, "Excuse me, I would like to rent a room."

An elderly woman came out before asking," What is that smell?"

David answered," I need to take a hot shower." Before tossing her the piece.

The elderly woman replied," Room 7. The lock on the door is busted,"

David smiled before saying," I will be using a lot of hot water, so if there is a surcharge for it. Let me know."

The elderly woman replied," Room is 20. IF you use more than 30 worth of hot water I will let you know."

David said," Fair enough" Before heading to Room 7.

Once inside the room, David put a chair against the door before carefully opening his pouch and dumping the contents on the bed. He picked up a small pouch before heading into the bathroom.

David quickly turned on the hot water for the shower before turning on the cold water in the sink. After the sink was 1/2 full he dumped the content of the small pouch into the sink and quickly mixed it. Once the water turned purple, David rubbed the mixture into his fur from his head to toes and everything in between.

David took a deep breathe before stepping into the scalding hot shower. Knowing while his fur would keep him from being scalded, he would be bright red under his fur but his fur would be white again instead of dirty brown.

After two hours, David got out of the shower and checked himself over. He was completely clean. He took a cup of hot water and rinsed the sink out before turning the hot water off. He than grabbed a towel and dried himself off.

David quickly reorganized his pouch and replace it back to being under his underarm. He than placed his dirty prisoner clothes into a small bag for disposal. His jaset( shorts) smelled off, he would have to wash them later before putting them into another bag. He quickly checked for any type of eavesdropping devices and finding none. He concentrated before making a small pocket appear in the center of the room.

David quickly placed the bags into the pocket before pulling out five hundred unit coins and a fresh multi-color jaset and putting it on.

David called the local transportation office and asked for a chauffer driven off road cab. Not an automated cab.

David made his way back to the motel office before asking," Did I overuse the hot water?"

The elderly woman looked up before answering," If I knew you clean up this good. I have let you use my personal bathroom."

David smiled before replying," You know the old saying 'Never know where a diamond might be hiding in the dirt'." Before walking out the door

The elderly woman asked," Are you leaving?" 

David replied," Yes, I have places to go and people to see. You can keep the change for use of the room" As he saw the taxi coming.

As the taxi came to a stop. David climbed in and asked," How far can a hundred units get me?"

The taxi driver answered," A hundred units can get you halfway to Mergantown."

David asked," How much to get me to the town with a spaceport?"

The taxi driver answered," That would be Keltisville and about 40 units to get you there and back here."

David asked," Any detours from here to there?",

The taxi driver knew an automated taxi would stay on the main route but a chauffer one would not before answering," Two area of the highway are being worked on. I could detour around them on main road for an additional ten units."

David asked," How much to detour to the back roads that are hardly ever used?"

The taxi driver answered," An additional fifty units. Some of those roads are dangerous."

David handed the driver a hundred unit coin before saying," Let us take the back roads. No stopping until we are in Keltisville." 

The taxi driver replied," As you command." Before taking off down the road.

David looked out the back window and saw the four sedans following.


	29. Losing the followers (part1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David does his best to lose the authority agents assigned to follow him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cab Driver - Rodger  
> Little girl- Amy  
> Mother- Angela

David said," I think I want you to take me as far as one hundred units will take me." 

Rodger replied," Okay, as he turned onto a side road."

David spotting a dirt road up ahead said," Take the dirt road up a head."

Rodger sighed before doing as instructed.

David asked," So anything unique to see around here?"

Rodger answered," There is the oldest standing covered bridge but the road to it has not been kept up."

David smiled before saying," I think I would like to see it."

Rodger groaned and thought ' I should never have mention it.' As he turned onto a single lane road barely wide enough for the vehicle.

David said," I wish to thank you for your suggestion. This is a very scenic route."

Rodger replied," If you don't mind I have to keep my mind on the road. One wrong move and we go down the ravine, to our death."

David sighed as he watched the scenery. He knew the authority agents were getting different vehicles and checking out maps about the road and he needed information.

Rodger said," Okay the road has widen, so how come your interested in the old bridge?"

David answered," I like to find unique items. So how come no one uses this road anymore."

Rodger replied," The modern highways are quicker and people can use automated taxis meaning not having to put up with taxi drivers." Before stopping the taxi at the front of the bridge.

David got out before asking," So does the road get better from here?"

Rodger answered," About a mile it connects to another major highway but about half a mile before that it has two side roads."

David replied," I want to check out this bridge. I will meet you on the first side road and if I don't make it there before the hundred unit expired. You can head home and I will find my own way."

Rodger said," If it takes you longer than 4 hours to examine the bridge, head toward the setting sun and that will take you to Keltisville. It will be about a three hour walk." and handed David a small map.

David pulled out another hundred units before saying," This is a tip for your assistance." and handing it to Rodger

Rodger took the coin before saying, " I could wait longer."

David replied," If I am not there in 3 and a half hour go home."

Rodger pocketed the hundred units before saying," Enjoy yourself." and driving away.

David smiled before starting across the bridge watching for decaying wood and rusted out metal.

Halfway across David felt the wood beneath him break and quickly jumped to the side, as a large section of the inner bridge fell.

David shook his head before getting up and noticing a rare plant was growing in some rotten wood. David knew that he could use the plant fruit for several Elite Hunter cures and decided to rescue the plant. David knew that when he cut the wood around the plant, he would have less than 5 minutes to get to a safe spot. David figure after he cut the plant free, wrap it in the map and stick it in his jaset, he would jump to the middle of the bridge before jumping up and grabbing the rafter before swinging to the hand rail and grabbing it. He would than have to go hand over hand to the next firm area of wood.

David took a deep breathe before making his move and hope he everything worked out right.


	30. This old place (part1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After David bridge incident he finds an old run down mansion for sale

David rolled onto the hard surface as he watch more pieces of the bridge fall to the ground below. He sighed and checked the seedling, it was not damaged in the ordeal. 

David looked downward and saw nothing of interests. So he looked upwards and saw what looked to be a house. He figure might as well go up and headed toward the house.

As David approached the building, he realized it was an old mansion but with time and no one looking after it. It was beyond repair. but still it must have been a sight in it youth. He noticed an old well almost covered in weeds. So he picked up a stone and dropped it down the well and smiled when he heard a splash.

So carefully removing the weeds from around the well, he planted the seedling before placing several medium size stones around it to protect it. Since as a seedling it needed darkness to grow. 

David than began to check out the area around the building and finding an old for sale sign covered in weeds. David quickly jotted down the numbers and the information about the place. He than proceed to intersect a couple of small trees, so they would grow and become a shelter, when he came back. David took one last look around before heading toward the setting sun and his destination.

David almost laughed as he came into a clearing and looked down to see that the mountain side was a sheer drop. So laying on his belly he crawled to the edge and gave it a closer looked and smile. He could see foot, hand and slide holds at least half way down. After that he could see small ledges and it had been a while since he did free-style mountain climbing although this time he was only going down and not up and down.

David was a third the way down when his hand and foothold both gave way and he slid just over a hundred feet to a small ledge, barely big enough for one of his feet. David cleared his head and carefully looked around before continuing to climb down. He almost laughed first the bridge having unseen dangers and now this climbing exercise with the faulty holds. David glanced down and notice people that seem to be looking up toward him before deciding to continue his descent by jumping to a nearby ledge, he than proceed by hand and foot holds to another ledge that was weak and would not have hold him if he jumped to it. He smiled as he saw it the last of the descent was going to be easy as long as he did not get overconfident.

As David made it to the bottom, he dusted himself off before starting for the city ignoring those that watched his descent.

David smiles as he walks into the city and goes to the nearest directory and type in the company that is selling the old house. He smiles, they are still in business and a short distance from where he is.

David finds the building and is surprised that the building is as big as it is before walking through the front door

The receptionist asked," How may I we of Tri-global Real Estate Conglomerate be of service to you."

David answered," I saw that your company has a piece of property that might work for what I need, if the price is right.

The receptionist look David up and down before saying," Mister Shell, will be with you shortly."

David knew from the way the receptionist looked at him, Mister Shell was the least senior Real Estate Agent. So he decided the longer they made him wait the lower his offer on the place would be.

After thirty minutes, David notice a couple of monitor were free. So he walked over and typed in the code that was on the For Sale sign.

Up pop a picture of what the building look like in its prime and the asking price, taxes per year and who currently owned it.

David smiled, The owner was Tri-State, but they were paying lower taxes on the place because of the condition of the building on the premises. David smiled, he knew he could get the property for a lot less than asking price. 

A young terran came up to David before saying," I am Mister Shell."

David turned off the monitor and stood before replying," I am Elite Hunter David and am interested in purchasing some property you have."

Mister Shell said," Follow me," before turning and walking towards the elevator but glared at the receptionist as he past her.

David waited until they were is Mister Shell's small office before saying," The property I am interested in is in your catalog as ADU-125."

Mister Shell typed in the number before saying," Just the place to start a nice business and a bargain at Fifty million dollars."

David decided immediately he was not going to play this game before replying," If the building was in as pristine condition as the picture and had easy access, maybe. But as an Abandoned Deteriorating Unworkable property. I am willing to offer ten thousand credits for it."

Mister Shell said," If your not serious, you need to leave my office."

David replied," I guess all estate agents are the same." Before flipping out a tri colored UTM card.

Mister Shell knew very few individuals could get a multi-UTM card. Even Planetary Billionaires had trouble getting that card.

David counted to ten before saying," Now since you seem incapable of making any decision, why don't we talk to your boss."


	31. Hardball or Softball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David is aggravated by the real estate agents

Mister Shell immediately grabs the telephone and calls his superior. Once she picks up, he says;" Tri-card holder interested in ADU-125."

After a few minutes, Mister Shell hangs up the phone before saying," We are to go to her office."

David picks up his ITM card before saying," If your company is wasting my time, you will regret it."

Mister Shell knew his superior handle wealthy people before and she would be able to handle this one too.

Mister Shell stopped at the double wide doors before saying," Miss Nate Conners, is expecting you go on in." and walking away.

David sighed before opening the twin doors and seeing a huge bedroom.

A yellowish fur wolf wearing a see through teddy move the curtain aside before asking," How can I help you?"

David answered," Miss Conners I am interested in buying ADU-125 from your company for five thousand units. I will lower the price further if you keep up this pretense."

The yellowish fur wolf became a gray middle age man before replying," The place is worth more than that."

David shook his head before saying," The price your asking is for a pristine piece of real estate, this is far from that."

Nate replied," You see we are holding the cards, if you want the property you will have to pay our price for it."

David said," Good day, I will look elsewhere." Before standing up and walking out of the room. David found the stairways and walked down to the lobby before exiting the building.

David waited until he was two blocks away from the building before getting out his portable u-pick phone and hitting the last button got hold of his attorney.

David waited for the beep before saying," Richard, I have another job for you. Like the other one it is a dual law suit. This time the culprit is Tri-State Real Estate Conglomerate. I know you can do it. But I have to get rid of some unwanted followers. So if you have any questions feel free to contact me."

David knew checking out the property gave the Authority time to get some agents in place. David thought 'Oh well at least I can have some fun.


	32. FUN with the Agents (part 1)

David smiled as he located the agents around him. Trying to fit in but standing out to his hunter's eye. He just needed to find what he was looking for.

After glancing around for a bit, he smiled. First potential assistance located and approach the mother and crying daughter.

David heard the girl begging for an ice cream cone and slowly walked toward the woman.

The woman spotting David, looked for a police officer in case she needed help.

David stopped a few feet away before saying," I heard your daughter crying for an ice cream cone. If you are willing to do me a small favor I will pay for one and give you a hundred credit coin."

The woman asked," What do you want?"

David answered," The Authority agent reading the paper and now leaning against the bus stop sign. I want your daughter to accidentally run into him with a jumbo ice cream cone."

The woman replied" You want me to do that for a measly one hundred credits."

David smiled before asking," So what would you want?"

The woman thought for a moment before answering," A good reason to do it." Knowing the chance for an arrest was next to zero.

David shrugged before replying," I am Senior Elite Hunter David and the Authority wants me to set up an embassy and become an ambassador. I prefer to travel and learn about the different cultures."

The woman nodded before saying," Preferring to learn through personal observation. I understand that."

David nodded before bending down to the little girl and asking," What is your favorite Ice Cream?"

The little girl answered," Chocolate." Hearing he was going to buy her ice cream

David asked," What kind of Ice Cream is the worst?"

The little girl answered," Orangeberry, yuk."

David smiled before saying," I am giving you this coin to buy yourself a chocolate before handing her a 20 credit coin. But I am going to buy you a Large orangeberry cone. When you get close to the man reading the paper leaning on the pole. I want you to Tip the cone so it touches his belly button. Than you can throw the rest away and have your mom take you to get a chocolate one okay." Giving the woman a hundred credit coin

The little girl nodded before putting the coin in her purse.

David walked over to the ice cream vendor and got a Huge Orangeberry cone and gave it to the girl. He watched as the girl walk up to the man and offer him some of her ice cream. The ice cream being tilted immediately feel on the agent's stomach and slide down. Half going down the outside of the pants. The other half slipping inside the pants.

David laughed as he watch the agent dropped the paper and ran into the nearby building.


	33. Fun with Agents (part 2)

David smiled as he approached the children before asking," How would you like to earn some credits?"

The largest of the children, a husky reptilian, walked over to David before saying," It all depends on what you want us to do."

David smiled before replying, "I want you to delay the lady in the pant suit and the gentle being that is playing on his communication device for about an hour."

The reptilian asked," How much are you going to pay us?" 

David answered," Why don't I talk to your leader." Before walking over to the Platarian.

The Platarian looked up to David before asking," What gave me away?"

David smiled before answering," I saw him watching you from the window and knew you were sending him message."

The Platarian asked," What do you want us to do?"

David answered," Just delay the lady. " Before offering a hundred credit coin.

The Platarian took the coin before asking, " How would you like us to delay her?"

David replied, "Pretend she is someone famous and bug her for an autograph."

The Platarian laughed before saying," Let us go guys. We just spotted Denise Powers."

David smiled and realized that the agent did look a little like the actress before heading toward the spaceport.

David made sure to be seen by everyone, shouting out hellos to everyone in their native language. If he did this right than the agents were going to be taking the long way, while he took the straight route.

The counter salesperson asked," What can I do for you?"

David answered," Do you work for the transporter or you an independent salesperson?" 

The counter salesperson answered," I work for the Spaceport."

David replied," I want a first class ticket with everything paid for. " Before offer her his unitcard.

The counter salesperson asked," What is your destination?"

David answered," I want a round trip cruise to end at Terra, the home of the humanoids."

The counter salesperson replied," That will cost you eleven hundred credits."

David said," I have more than enough credit to cover the cost."

The counter salesperson took the card and ran it before returning the card and the ticket to David and saying," Departure is in two hours at shuttle port 13."

David made his way to a private terminal and bought a simple ticket to Andreas. Which left out of Shuttle port 15 in three hours.

David went into the lounge for the shuttle thirteen and wait for the fun to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reptilians are husky until they reach adulthood, which occurs during their hibernation.  
> Platarian are small tough and intelligent multi-appendage dwarves.


	34. Fun with Agents (Part 3)

David showed his ticket to the security guard before taking a seat in the corner, so he could watch everyone entering the waiting area.

David spotted a terran with a disgusted look on his face before walking over and asking," What the matter bud?"

The terran replied," My fiancé 's father book her back to Earth but did not book passage back for me. She is already aboard the luxury liner but I have to wait until someone does not show up and than I will be able to use the replacement ticket and be able to join her onboard."

David said," Where are my manners. I am Senior Elite Hunter David but please call me, David."

The terran replied," My name is Robert Agusta, you can call me, Bob. I am a college student studying different racial differences. My fiancé and I meet during my interviewing her father and we hit it off and started dating."

David asked, " So she is not a terran. What race is she?"

Bob answered," She is Valerian. We been dating and confirm our desire a couple of nights ago."

David shook his head before saying," You know Valerian female always pre-concept their wedding with a wild fling with a single male."

Bob replied," She told me before we went all the way."

David said," Don't be surprised if when you next meet, she tells you that her dad forced her to marry her husband."

Bob replied," Well I will never know unless I get aboard the cruise ship."

David asked," If you really want to get aboard the ship. I have a proposition for you."

Bob glanced up and answered," I would do anything to get aboard the ship."

David replied," Alright, follow me. And you will owe me a large favor in return."

Bob asked," How are you going to do it?" As he followed David into the restroom.

David carefully check the restroom before saying," I need you to sit on this toilet facing away from the door for two hours. You will find yourself aboard the ship and I will transfer the ticket before I leave the ship. Your backpack will be waiting for you in the room. Now hand it over and go sit."

Bob handed David the backpack before replying," I hope your right."

David said," I have done it before. Don't worry about it." Before taking the backpack and placing it on the conveyor.

David smiled before returning to the waiting area, knowing his name would be called soon and when they did call him, he gladly entered the shuttle knowing full well that the agents would have to wait until the next shuttle at least to get onboard the cruisecraft.

As David arrived aboard the craft, he notice several attendants and passengers were staring at him before asking," If you keep staring, you might embarrass yourselves?"

A fully robed individual walked over to David before saying," We would appreciate if you would be so kind as to wear clothes."

David sighed, he had been through this so often before replying," I would gladly wear more clothes if you were to agree to go around complete Naked." While the individual was stun into silent David raised his voice before adding," In case you did not notice, I have my private parts well covered and have no intention of letting any of you see them." With that David left the group behind and went to his stateroom.

Once inside the stateroom, David quickly went to the bathroom and with a little figuring and preparation, he was ready and it was time to make the switch before carefully opening a portal between the two bathrooms and grabbing and pulling Bob into the ship's bathroom.

Bob turned but seeing David, asked," How in the great beyond did I get here?"

David handed Bob a glass filled with a red drink before lying," If you don't want to spend the next three days throwing up constantly, you need to drink this and go lay down."

Bob a little suspicious of the drink, decided he owed David for getting him on the ship and drank the sweet drink.

David nodded before saying," You might as well go lay down, this will be your stateroom until you get to terra, I have other plans."

Bob nodded and left the bathroom to find the bedroom.

David sighed before stepping through the portal and into the bathroom at the shuttle port.

**Author's Note:**

> The story will pick up after David has done his time in solitary confinement


End file.
